Waiting Is Hell
by Witka
Summary: Neji is forced to wait for something very important. NejiHina ficlet!


Title: Waiting is Hell

Rating: G

Pairing: NejiHina

Spoilers: None! Perfectly safe for all to read and enjoy.

Warning: Incest, very blatant. This is NejiHina after all. The characters are also not mine, except Takashi. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

He was nervous, though his pale eyes didn't show it. Outwardly he seemed calm and collected, as was expected of him. But every cry, every scream of pain hurt him more, pierced his chest more deeply than a thousand kunai could. The hospital waiting room was far too small, at least it felt that way to him. The doctor had prevented him from being the same room as her, stating he would only get in the way. Of course simple walls were no real barrier for the Byakugen but he hadn't used it yet. There were so many people in the waiting room that he hadn't dared try. Her father and other family members were present, as well as their friends and teammates and others that he didn't know where all waiting with them. After all the birth of the newest Hyuga, the heir to the strongest clan in Konoha was something that affected a great many people.

But all that seemed very distant to Neji at the moment. All he could think about was the rending cries he kept hearing from the other side of the doors. He didn't notice that his hands were gripping the armrests of the chair tightly, nearly denting the cushioned metal with brute strength. In the deepest parts of his mind, the areas where he didn't let himself linger, he could admit that he was afraid. Terrified that this ordeal would be too much for her. His wife after all had never been, would never be, the strongest of people. And despite all of the medical advancements, women still died in childbirth. He refused to let his mind dwell on the possibility for too long, in fear that it would cause him to do something irrational. The thought of loosing her was too much for him.

It seemed like ages before the doctor came out, even if it was just a few hours since Hinata had gone into labor. The second the he appeared Neji was standing in front of him, white eyes demanding without words an update on his wife's condition. The doctor looked rather tired, and rather intimidated by the palpable aura of barely controlled anxiousness that Hyuga Neji was giving off at that moment. Never the less, he managed to stay calm enough to tell the young man what he wanted to know. "Hyuga-sama is fine. The birth was a bit hard on her, but she is resting comfortably now. You may go visit her and your son if you would like, Hyuga-sama." 

The doctor had barely finished speaking before Neji walked past him and into the room where she was resting. No one dared follow him, Hiashi's glare kept them all in check. He knew that Neji had to be the first to see them, before anyone else. The politics of being a Hyuga could wait that long. He would make it wait that long.

Neji's breath caught when he saw her lying there in the hospital room. He had never seen her look so pale before; the only spot of color in the room came from the sweaty locks of black hair that fell around her face, and the small blue blanket she was cradling to her chest. He thinks for a moment, that his wife had never looked quite so beautiful. She stirs, turning to look at him, knowing he's there. She always knows when he's around even when he's trying to not attract attention. A small pale smile crosses her face as she watches him, holding out a hand to him.

That smile is all that Neji needs to cross the room to Hinata's bed and stands next to her, taking the slim hand and holding it gently, looking down at her. He brushes some of the damp hair back, if only to see that smile better. Despite being tired and pale, his wife looks radiant. Slowly she pulls he hand back, Handing him the small blue bundle, urging him softly to hold their child, his son…

And he does take the blanket wrapped bundle, cradling it gently, as if he is afraid that it will break. And looking down he sees a red face framed by whisps of black and eyes as white as his and Hinata's staring up at him. And for once Neji's face isn't guarded; he makes no move to hide the wonder that he feels move through him as he looks down at his son. A small miracle, a being that would carry parts of him and parts of her. Gently he lifts his hand, a hand that has dealt death harshly to more than one foe, and gently trails it down a soft cheek. And his son makes a small gurgling noise, smiling up at him.

The emotions going through him at that moment are too much to contain, he feels he will explode if he keeps them inside. So instead he murmurs to the baby, the one phrase he has been waiting nine long and torturous months to say. "Hello Hyuga Takashi." And Hinata smiles at the look of adoration on her husband's face.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The name Takashi means eminence. It got the most votes of the three names I had picked. 

I love writing this pairing; they're just so easy to write. This one also has a sequel that I am working on. It's gonna be a more humorous story, and longer than the other little ficlets I've been doing.


End file.
